Mulan (soundtrack)
Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the 1998 Disney animated film, Mulan. Released on June 2, 1998, the album featured songs by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel, conducted by Paul Bogaev, and score composed and conducted by Jerry Goldsmith. Vocalists included Lea Salonga, Donny Osmond, 98 Degrees, Jaz Coleman, Stevie Wonder, and Christina Aguilera. The album peaked at number 24 on the Billboard 200 on July 18, 1998, concurrent to the film’s run in theaters. No singles from the album charted on the Hot 100, although the Aguilera track, "Reflection", did reach number 19 on the Adult Contemporary chart. The album was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Musical or Comedy Score, although it lost to Shakespeare in Love. A limited edition promotional album featuring Jerry Goldsmith's complete score was also released and became a collector's item. Track listing # "Honor to Us All" — Beth Fowler, Lea Salonga and Marni Nixon # "Reflection" — Lea Salonga # "I'll Make a Man Out of You" — Donny Osmond and Chorus # "A Girl Worth Fighting For" — Harvey Fierstein, James Hong, Jerry Tondo, Lea Salonga and Matthew Wilder # "True To Your Heart" (Single) — 98° and Stevie Wonder # "Suite from Mulan" (Score) # "Attack at the Wall" (Score) # "Mulan's Decision" (Score) # "Blossoms" (Score) # "The Huns Attack" (Score) # "The Burned-Out Village" (Score) # "Reflection" (Pop Version) — Christina Aguilera # "Mulan's Decision (Synthesizer Version Score) (aka Short Hair (Score))" - Limited Edition CD Bonus Track Japanese Version Bonus track 13. "Breathe (Special Version)" - Luna Sea Korean Version Bonus track 13. "Eternal Memory" - Lena Park (available in both English and Korean versions) Greek Version # "True to Your Heart (Single)" — 98°, Stevie Wonder # "Reflection" Instrumental — Vanessa-Mae # "Kamari Olon Mas, Esi (Honor to Us All)" (Καμάρι όλων μας, εσύ) — Despina Vandi, Christina Koutsoudaki, Chorus # "Pia Ime? (Ποιά είμαι;) (Reflection)" — Despina Vandi # "Leventia! (Λεβεντιά!) (I'll Make a Man Out of You)" — Despina Vandi, Petros Filipidis, Alex Panayi, Kostas Vretos, Kostas Bakalis, Pimis Petrou, Chorus # "Afti Pou S' Agapa... (Αυτή που σ' αγαπά...) (A Girl Worth Fighting For)" — Despina Vandi, Pimis Petrou, Kostas Vretos, Kostas Bakalis, Giannis Papaioannou # "Konta Mallia (Κοντά μαλλιά) (Short Hair)" Instrumental # "To Thema Tis Mulan (Το θέμα της Μουλάν) (Suite from Mulan)" Instrumental # "Epithesi Sto Tihos (Επίθεση στο τείχος) (Attack at the Wall)" Score # "I Apofasi Tis Mulan (Η απόφαση της Μουλάν) (Mulan's Decision)" Score # "Ta Anthi (Τα άνθη) (Blossoms)" Score # "I Epithesi Ton Ounon (Η επίθεση των Ούνων) (The Huns Attack)" Score # "To Kameno Horio (Το καμένο χωριό) (The Burned-Out Village)" Score # "Reflection (Pop Version)" — Christina Aguilera Polish Version # "Lustro" (Reflection; Pop Version) — Edyta Górniak # "Zaszczyt nam przyniesie to" (Honor to Us All) — Mirosława Krajewska, Teresa Lipowska, Katarzyna Pysiak, Chorus # "Lustro" (Reflection) — Katarzyna Pysiak # "Zrobię z was mężczyzn" (I'll Make a Man Out of You) — Maciej Molęda, Robert Rozmus, Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Pysiak, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Bocianiak, Chorus # "Ta, za którą walczyć chcesz" (A Girl Worth Fighting For) — Robert Rozmus, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Bocianiak, Katarzyna Pysiak, Paweł Galia # "Postrzyżyny" (Short Hair) — Instrumental # "Suita z Mulan" (Suite from Mulan) — Instrumental # "Atak" (Attack at the Wall) — Score # "Decyzja" (Mulan's Decision) — Score # "Pąki" (Blossoms) — Score # "Natarcie Hunów" (The Huns Attack) — Score # "Spalona wioska" (The Burned-Out Village) — Score # "Reflection" Instrumental — Vanessa-Mae # "True to Your Heart (Single)" — 98°, Stevie Wonder Spanish Latin America Version # "Nos vas a Brindar Honor" # "Reflejo" — Anahí # "Hombres de Acción Serán Hoy" Cristian Castro # "Mi Chica es la Razón" # "Tu corazón" — Cristian Castro # "Suite de Mulán" # "Ataque en la Muralla" # "La decisión de Mulán" # "Capullos" # "Atacan los hunos" # "La aldea quemada" # "Reflejo" (Versión Pop) — Lucero # "Reflejo" — Christina Aguilera (Special Edition) Arabic Version # شرف لنا جميعا(Honor to Us All) # مولان في المعركة(Mulan's fight) # انعكاس(reflection) # منكم هعمل رجال مهما يكون(I'll Make a Man Out of You) # مولان قرار (mulan's decision) Portuguese Version # Honra a todos nós # reflexão # Decisão de Mulan # Vou fazer um homem fora de si # Ataque no Muro # Suite a partir de Mulan # Blossoms # O ataque hunos # A Vila queimado # seu coração Sandy & Junior # reflexão (pop verson) Sandy Chinese (Mandarin) Version # 以妳為榮 (PinYin: Yi Ni Wei Rong) # 真情的自我 (PinYin: Zhen Qing de Zi Wo) # 男子漢 (PinYin: Nan Zi Han) # 佳人歡迎我 (PinYin: Jia Ren Huan Ying Wo) # 依隨你心 (PinYin: Yi Sui Ni Xin) # 木蘭組曲 (PinYin: Mu Lan Zu Qü) # 攻上城牆 (PinYin: Gong Shang Cheng Qiang) # 木蘭的決定 (PinYin: Mu Lan de Jüe Ding) # 遲來的花開 (PinYin: Chi Lai de Hua Kai) # 匈奴進攻 (PinYin: Xiong Nu Jin Gong) # 村破垣殘 (PinYin: Cun Po Yuan Can) # 自己 (PinYin: Zi Ji) - Coco Lee Italian Version # "Molto onore ci darai" # "Riflesso" # "Farò di te un uomo" # "Per lei mi batterò" # "Taglio di capelli" # "Suite per Mulan" # "Attacco alla muraglia" # "La decisione di Mulan" # "Germogli in fiore" # "L'attacco degli unni" # "Il villaggio in fiamme" # "Riflesso (Pop Version)" — Syria Unreleased song A deleted song aptly called "Keep 'em Guessing", which was removed from the film when Eddie Murphy was cast as Mushu. This song was revealed on the Mulan 2-Disc Special Edition but Disney chose not to re-release the soundtrack to Mulan, despite doing so for the soundtracks to Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, and Aladdin. Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Mulan Category:Articles with Wikipedia content